The Curses and Blessings of Dishwashing
by Niki Maweird
Summary: Dishwashing is serious business. Even our beloved Goblin King had to learn that. Never ever refuse to help a woman with the dishes.


The curses and blessings of dishwashing

„I said leave me alone!", the young brunette lady cried. „I never want to see you again! Did you hear me? NEVER!", she added and tossed the next thing within her reach – her mobile – at the Goblin King, who only hardly made it to get out of the way.

_Only fifteen minutes earlier..._

_Jareth and Sarah had dinner at Sarah's place. After finishing, Sarah asked Jareth to help her with the dishes. However, as our Goblin King thought this was not an appropriate thing for a King – especially for the handsome Goblin King he was – to do, he refused her demand much for his own disadvantage as he soon should find out._

„_Jareth, I don't often ask for your aid in such things, do I?" She really didn't, but when she did Jareth always found a way to squirm free of having to help her. It made her feel like he only was using her._

„_Why no," the Goblin King said without recognizing the glance of suppressed fury in her green eyes._

„_Then why can't you just help me for once? You know exactly that I've got other work – work of more importance - to do this day besides cleaning these dishes", her voice was dangerously calm. Jareth only chuckled. Why couldn't he take her serious for once?_

„_Sarah, Sarah. Can you not see how silly this is? A King, ME, doing the work of a maid?"._

_Sarah's cheeks flushed while the rest of her face went pale due to the fury and embarassment she felt at that moment. This was it. Jareth just digged his own grave. It was nice to meet you, your majesty._

„_A maid? A MAID? Did you just call me a bloody damn maid?! Is that what you see in me? How dare you, you bloody glittery self-absorbed bastard!"_

_Oh snap, Jareth thought and gulped._

„_Why aren't you answering me?! It's because it is true, isn't it? I'm nothing but a toy for you, aren't I?" _

„_It's nothing like that!", Jareth defended himself._

„ _Oh yeah! Nothing? Nothing? Nothing tra la la?"_

„ _Sarah, will you please calm down!"_

„_No! I am not calming down and I am not going to talk to you any further! It's over!"_

_Sarah ran out of the kitchen into her room,smashing and locking up the door behind her. Jareth let out a sigh. As doors could stop him. With a another sigh he poofed himself into the room._

_Sarah immediately turned around._

„_Leave me alone." _

„ _No, I won't."_

Calmly he stood there and looked at the angry woman before him. For those who did not know him his face was unreadable. They wouldn't have noticed the amused twinkle in his mismatched eyes or how his thin lips slightly curled up. As angry as she was, Sarah did not notice either.

„Good, then I will just go now", he said and turned on his heel to head for the door.

His hand was already placed on the doorknob as he was pulled around by Sarah. Nothing of the fury was left in her face; instead it was replaced by a pleading look. Tears were running down her cheeks. _Stay, please don't leave me._

She wrapped her arms around Jareth's waist and buried her face in his chest. Softly Jareth embraced her, a smile on his face and one of his hands comfortingly caressing Sarah's back. Soon, her eyes got heavy, and she sunk a bit against him. Jareth noticed Sarah's sleepiness and lifted her bridal style. Sarah didn't protest since she was already too dizzy to argue. So she let Jareth carry her to her bed and lay her down, only to lay beside her a moment later and cover them both with the blanket. Soon Sarah dozed off to the land of deep slumber. In her sleep she snuggled up to Jareth. The Goblin King placed a gentle kiss on the forehead of his one and only love. He watched her sleep until he became tired himself.

The next morning Sarah was woken by the sunlight that had managed to sneak through a small gap between the curtains. She moaned and turned to the other side. Sarah almost dozed off again as the memories of the last evening flashed back into her mind. _Jareth!_ Sarah looked around her but Jareth was nowhere to be seen. Did he change his mind and leave her behind? Would she see ever him again?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling noise coming from the kitchen. What by the bog was that? Sarah got up as silently as she could. On her way to the door she grabbed a frying pan (Yes, a frying pan!) in case she needed to defend herself and tiptoed to the kitchen. At the sight that welcomed her there, she let drop both her mouth and as well as the frying pan.

A shocked Goblin King swirled around. He held a plate in one and a sponge in the other rubber glove covered hand. Sarah couldn't help it but laugh at the sight. She literally had a laughing fit. It got even worse when she saw Jareth actually pouting.

„I am so delighted you find this amusing.", Jareth said in a played offended tone. „I make you breakfast and do the dishes and you? You laugh at me!"

Still giggling she walked over to Jareth and hugged him.

„I am sorry..for laughing at you and yesterday. I wasn't being fair to you at all", at that she became serious and looked up to Jareth, who pulled off the gloves and placed his hands at her sides. He became serious as well.

„You don't have to be. I was a complete jerk. I shouldn't have offended you like this."

„But you didn't mean it."

„You said something familiar at our first meeting, do you remember?".

Sarah nodded.

„Then you can also guess what I am going to say now. What's said is said, and I beg you to forgive me." You could hear the genuinely concern in his words.

„Of course I do, but can you also forgive me for being so stupid?"

„Hmmm...I have to think about that."

„Jareth!"  
„Yeah...I think I can forgive-", he was silenced by Sarah's lips. A warm feeling swept over them both as they kissed each other.

Afterwards they had no idea for how long they had been kissing , but the warm feeling remained...forever.


End file.
